disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cruz Ramirez
|occupation = Racer Trainer (formerly) |goal = To train Lightning McQueen for the Florida 500 (formerly) To become a racer (succeeded) |alignment = Good |friends = Lightning McQueen, Hamilton, Sterling (formerly), Smokey, Cal Weathers, Luigi, Guido, Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Miss Fritter, Fillmore, Sarge, Red, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie |enemies = Jackson Storm, Sterling, Miss Fritter (formerly) |fate = Becomes a racer |quote = "You need my help, Mr. McQueen." "The beach ate me." "Show me what you got!" "I wanted to be a racer forever, because of you!" |personality = Optimistic, sunny, ambitious, insecure, clumsy, inteligent, naïve, coquette, funny, beautiful, fast. |likes = Racing, being a runner, helping and motivating others, McQueen |dislikes = McQueen being mean to her, upsetting others, being reprimanded, hurting crabs |affiliations = Dinoco}}Cruz Ramirez is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar 2017 computer-animated feature film, Cars 3. Background Official Description :Cruz may be on Jackson's side of the age gap, but she is on Lightning's side of the conflict. As a lifelong fan of McQueen, she is optimistic, sunny, fierce, and friendly — and now, she is his new, younger coach, coming to Lightning's aid with stars in her eyes when he shows up at the Rust-eze Racing Center. Development To give Cruz a positive set of expressions and movement, the character riggers used 656 controls; 360 were for Cruz's body, and 296 were used for her face. Physical Appearance Cruz is painted yellow all over, with brown eyes, and contains the Rust-eze Racing Center logo just between her doors and front fenders. According to her character pose, she is a 2017 CRS Sports Coupe. Her license plate reads "C01 06A", which is a combination of her voice actress Cristela Alonzo's initials and birthday. Powers and Abilities With a bodywork made of lightweight alloy, an aerodynamic venturi channeled chassis, and a High Performance DOHC V-6 engine, Cruz can go from zero to sixty miles per hour in 3.8 seconds, and can go up to 210 miles per hour. She has a voice command assistant called Hamilton. Appearances ''Cars 3 Initially, she is recruited by Lightning McQueen to help him train for the upcoming ''Florida 500 and defeat a rookie named Jackson Storm. After a series of attempts which prove to be unsuccessful to train McQueen at the Rust-eze Racing Center, the two participate in a series of events including unwittingly entering and winning in demolition derby and training at Thomasville with Doc Hudson's former mentor, Smokey, she races in the Florida 500 herself as McQueen's replacement sporting his number, which she eventually wins jointly with McQueen. After the race, she politely turns down Sterling's offer to join the race team, possibly in retaliation for underestimating her skills and joins Dinoco's racing team sporting Doc Hudson's old number (51), with McQueen serving as her crew chief. ''Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool In the short, Cruz and McQueen celebrate her win at the Florida 500 and put her trophy next to the other trophy she earned at the Crazy Eight, only for both of them to see a commercial on the television featuring Miss Fritter, talking about her racing school. The sound waves caused by Miss Fritter's yelling at the end of the commercial knock over Cruz's Crazy Eight trophy and smash it to bits, much to Cruz's dismay. Video games Cars 3: Driven to Win Cruz appears as one of the game's playable characters. Disney Parks Since 2017, Cruz appears in Cars Land at Disney California Adventure park as a "drive-around" character. She regularly stops at the Cozy Cone Motel to speak and have pictures taken with guests. She appears in her Dinoco paint job. Trivia *Her face seems to look a little like Sally, but her body is shaped like McQueen. *Cruz's license plate is licensed in Texas and reads "C01 06A"--which includes Cristela Alonzo's initials, "CA", and birthday, January 6. Gallery Cruz Ramirez.jpg Cars 3 Concept 1.jpg Cars 3 Concept 2.jpg Cars 3 Cruz Ramirez.jpg Cars 3 5.jpg Cars 3 11.jpg Cars 3 Driven to Win 1.jpeg|Cruz Ramirez in ''Cars 3: Driven to Win Cars 3 Driven to Win 2.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 4.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 5.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 7.jpeg Cars 3 28.jpg Cars 3 22.jpg Cruz_Training.png Cars-3-movie-image-1.jpg Cruz_Ramírez_-4.png Cruz_Jumping.png Cruz_Ramírez_5.png EmojiBlitzCruz.png|Cruz's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Cars.png|Cruz on the Disney Emoji Blitz Cars app icon. Cruztsumtsum.jpg Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez & Fabulous Lightning McQueen Die Cast Twin Pack.jpg Funko POP - Dinoco Cruz Ramirez.jpg Jada Diecast Metal - Cruz Ramirez.jpg RC Cruz Ramirez.jpg Plush Cruz Ramirez.jpg LEGO Cruz Ramirez.jpg Cars3 Pins.jpg IMG 0323.jpg Cruz Ramirez promo 1.jpg External links *Pixar Wiki: Cruz Ramirez *World of Cars Wiki: Cruz Ramirez References Category:Cars characters Category:Vehicles Category:Pixar characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Transportation Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Females Category:Race Cars Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hispanic characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in Disney parks